


Waiting

by Phoenix_Down



Series: Free your mind - a collection of Tumblr drabbles, prompts, and puns [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Prompts, Sappy Prompts, Waiting for the one you love, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Gladio placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you,” he placed another kiss. This time on Ignis lips. “And you took your sweet time.”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for whom I am about to kill off, you have been warned.

When Gladio died he was shown his life, in tiny vignette fragments all revolving around one theme. A theme that would be realised when his life was over. It didn’t take that long to realise what the theme was.  
  
Gladio was only ten months old when Ignis was born. Apparently, he’d been there, giggled at the pink prune that was sleeping soundly in his mother’s arms. Rumour has it even threw the teething ring he’d been sucking on and it bounced harmlessly off his belly. Ignis had scowled, full on scowled in his sleep, before shifting slightly and nestling into his mother.  
  
Gladio didn’t believe that story, there was no way a baby, a couple of days old, could scowl. Then he met Ignis again.

 

~*~

 

He’d been ten and Ignis, nine. Ignis was scowling having just taken the blame for something the prince had done and now had to face his punishment.  
  
“I’m in no mood for your jokes Gladiolus,” he huffed stalking passed him on the way to an elevator.  
  
Gladio just shrugged and waved a hand cheerily. “No worries, I can wait.”

 

~*~

 

  
When Gladio was sixteen and Ignis fifteen, he saw the scowl again. This time because Ignis had messed up a recipe he was trying to perfect.  
  
“Don’t even think about it,” the young advisor warned, as Gladio tried to cheer him up. “I simply don’t have the time.”  
  
Gladio merely shrugged again. “I can wait.”

 

~*~

 

When Gladio was nineteen he started to realise there was more to Ignis than meets the eye. Gone was the lanky, skinny lad of his youth and in his place. A muscled and lithe man who wasn’t even aware of how beautiful he was in the eyes of others. And Gladio was head over heels in love with him. It wasn’t just his looks, but his personality, he attitude, his honour, his sense of humour. The man was quick and not just on his feet (or hands if he was flipping out the way) Ignis had a wit that was sharp as his daggers and Gladio really appreciated it. Ignis always had to have the last word, that word more often than not would still have Gladio chuckling days later.  
  
They’d been friends for years, despite the scowls, but now Gladio wanted more.  
  
It took him four years to finally work up the courage to ask Ignis out on a date. Unfortunately for him, he chose the wrong time to ask.  
  
“Gladio, we simply can’t afford to have distractions right now. Seeing Noct to Altissia is our number one priority.”  
  
Gladio shrugged. “No worries. I can wait.”

 

~*~

 

So many things went wrong. Gladio never wanted to hear the word Altissia again. He also never wanted to see darkness again but the later was a little harder as they rolled into their sixth consecutive year of no sunlight.  
  
“Gladio, I feel I must be frank with you.” Ignis had said suddenly one night in Lestallum. It was rare they were both in the same town, let alone had time to sit down and catch up. Gladio said nothing. “When you asked me out all those years ago, It couldn’t have come at a worse time. If maybe I had spoken up beforehand, things might have been different. If you’re still amenable I merely ask that you continue to wait. We need to see this darkness through to the end.”  
  
It was all the confession Gladio had needed. The confirmation that Ignis liked him too. He smiled and reached across the table grasping Ignis hands.  
  
“I’ve waited this long,” he said rubbing his thumb over Ignis’ knuckles. “I can wait a little bit longer.”

 

~*~

 

Four years later and Noctis returned, they made a pact that as soon as the dawn returned they would find each other. It happened, but not in the way Gladio had imagined it.  
  
He was flat on his back, something warm pooling around his stomach. Sunlight was streaming overhead and there was crying. He’s not sure who, or where or even why. All he knew was that his vision was blurring and he felt all so tired. A hand grasped him, a soft kiss on his cheek. Ignis’ face swam into view. “Wait for me,” he whispered through his tears.

 

~*~

 

The afterlife wasn’t so bad. Noctis was there, as was his dad and the king. He met his grandfather too which was kind of cool. He finally got introduced to Luna and celebrated their wedding. He also punched Ardyn in the face which was strangely gratifying. He just wasn’t happy. He kept drifting towards the living watching as Prompto, Iris and Ignis mourned his passing and finally, eventually moved on.  
  
Prompto never got Cindy, turned out Cindy was into women. Particularly strong-willed, bad-ass types with silver hair and a tendency to jump out of drop-ships. Iris moved on as well, settled down with a nice hunter and told tales to their children about Noct the King of Light and his heroic shield.  
  
Ignis struggled and it broke Gladio’s heart to watch. He threw himself into the rebuilding of insomnia and he didn’t stop there. He rebuilt Galdin and Lestallum, Altissia and Tenebrae before retiring to Caem. Speeding holidays with Iris and her family, weekends with Prompto.  
  
Gladio was waiting for him when he arrived, blinking as he stepped into the light. He smiled when he saw Gladio, looking as beautiful as he did the day they left Insomnia.  
  
“You waited,” he muttered as he stepped into Gladio’s arms.  
  
Gladio placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for you,” he placed another kiss. This time on Ignis lips. “And you took your sweet time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by the wonderfully creative Xylianna, I cried a lot writing this and has been sitting on my Tumblr for months. Thank you lovely Xy for this heart-wrenching prompt, I hope I did it justice <3


End file.
